


Letter To Sloane

by Identiaetslos



Series: Alex Ryder Story Arcs [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Filling In the Gaps, Non-Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Korynn Shepard includes a letter to Sloane Kelly as part of the last message to Andromeda sent from the Normandy before the Battle For Earth.





	Letter To Sloane

Dear Lieutenant Kelly,

 

I guess it's Director now, sorry. The last few weeks have gotten me thinking about the Andromeda Initiative, and you, in particular. My wife, Doctor Liara T'Soni, is preparing a message for Alec and Jien Garson just in case.

We never got to know each other on Elysium, but I recall you were a good soldier: Someone who had the best interest of her soldiers in mind. That's the mark of a good leader. If one thing I know of Jien Garson, is that she is a good judge of character. No doubt, you will do well in Andromeda.

As Alec, or one of the other Pathfinders, might have already told you, we face our reckoning in a few hours. We were right about the Reapers all along. Now, we face the possible extinction of every civilized species in the galaxy: Humans, Turians, Asari, Salarians...everyone. Hell, the Batarians are almost entirely wiped out. Hope isn't lost. We have one more chance, and it's a good one that we will make it, but the Milky Way you know and love will be very different if any of our people ever see each other again.

However, in the off-chance that my mission fails, I wanted to impart some wisdom to you: Learn from our mistakes. Only together can we survive. That goes for out there, not just the Milky Way. Let nothing divide you. As the Commander of so many that is a tall order. Those that don't believe will try to destroy you, if not by your reputation, but by taking your life if they feel the need. Communication and keeping an open mind are the two most powerful weapons to combat this enemy.

Enclosed are my ship's logs, some journal entries among my crew, writings from a Justicar named Samara, newspaper articles, and some important classified documents that you should review: They can only be opened by you, me, or Director Garson. Please share these with anyone that might benefit from them.

Know that I believe in you, and we are all thinking of you.

Sincerely,

Commander Korynn J. Shepard-T'Soni  
Council Spectre  
CO | SSV Normandy, SR-2


End file.
